


The Worth of a Name

by PersonablePerson



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Bisexual Spencer, CIA, Closure, Computer with personality, F/M, Lies, M/M, Secret Agent Spencer, Secret Past, Serial Killer, Super Computer, confused BAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonablePerson/pseuds/PersonablePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 18 Spencer Reid was reqruited to participate in a program that would better the country. The brightest young minds gathered from around the world as a think tank to solve world problems. It doesn't take long for them to realize what they get isnt what they signed up for. 8 years later he now works for the BAU. But when the CIA show up requesting help with a serial case Reid's not only working the case, he's a potential victim.</p><p>-on hold indefinitely-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best stories have corny one liners

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so if there's one thing I know it's that when it comes to spy AU's people typically fall into two categories. Hate em or love em. I was the kid obsessed with spy novels so you can guess where I am on the scale. I will try to keep it interesting for everyone. So I ask *gets down on knees and makes puppy face* please give this fic a chance. Now that I've embarrassed myself *cough* enjoy!

 

**" A word should be said about the importance of naming. What you call something reflects much about it's meaning. Words not only have denotations, but also multiple connotations." -T.R. Ward**

 

 

_7 years and 10 months ago_

  
" By the time you read this I'll already be dead." Sherlock snorted and swiveled in his chair. 

"Cliché much? Really Pinky you couldn't come up with anything else?" 

Pinky snatched the letter out of his hand and glared. 

"This is serious! They're giving us combat and fire arms training. We're not even sure what we're here for anymore. If something happens to us who's gonna tell our families? What about when this is over? If something to one of us?

Monroe rolled her eyes and went back to curling Lady's hair while she went over counter surveillance tchniques, flash cards stacked tall in her lap. 

" Come on Pink I think you're being a tiny bit paranoid-" Curly broke off Serlocks speech.

"Just a tiny bit."

"You know just a..just a smidge." Sherlock held up his thumb and fore finger and they both broke into cackle.

" Hyenas, the lot of you" Lady shook her head but failed to suppressed her own smile.  
Curly huffed out another laugh but at Pinky's annoyed look he tamped it down with a serious expression.

" Look, its the CIA. Even analysts probably know how to defend themselves."

" Yeah. Yeah probably." Sherlock glanced over, gave an affirmative nod, and then emersed himself in the game of chess he was playing with Curly.

Suddenly the soft rock they were listening to drifted into the hall to the person standing in the now open doorway. 

" Why is everyone hanging out in the girls room?"

Lady glanced up at Brain and with an unladylike snort said, " because your rooms smell like pizza and socks." 

Sherlock, Pinky, and Curly all interjected at once. But Brain merely grunted "whatever" and turned away closing the door as he left with more force than necessary. For half a second the remaining 5 exchanged glances before going back to their activities and chatting away.

_Quantico Virginia 2012 (present)_

  
Their grueling two week long case had come to a surprisingly good ending where 5 people made it home safely. The same couldn't be said for the previous 8 victims, but a good day was a good day. The BAU team was more than ready to go home and fall into their own beds.

"Anyone up for a round of drinks on me?" Prentiss offered, stepping into the elevator with the others trailing behind her. They all through in their affirmitives during the ascent, already choosing the dive. 

Upon stepping into the bullpen it was Morgan who noticed Spencer, stalk still and pale faced, remained at the entrance. The others followed his attention turning back to look worriedly at Reid.

"Spence?" 

Spencer cleared his throat, only meeting their eyes long enough to say " I'm going to have to take a raincheck. He slowly made his way way to the three people surrounding his desk all wearing visitors passes except one. Monroe longed in his chair staring up at the ceiling. Lady leant next to her and against the desk. Her eyes focused on the carpet. 

He didn't notice the rest of his team following behind him. His eyes followed Curlys pacing until he caught sight of Reid in the corner of his eye. The barely tamped down fear in Curly's eyes was enough to make his double. Stopping in front of him his words caught in his throat. It was Lady who spoke first.

"Hey Sherlock"


	2. Chapter 2

   

Lady moved from her post, graceful as ever. She embraced him, his team barely holding their neutral expressions in their surprise. Pulling back from the hug he stared into her eyes for a brief moment. His eyes flitted over the others before stopping on Curly’s. Lady slid to his side arms around each other’s waist.

                “How...what are you all doing here? Together? Why?”

                “Spencer.” His real name sounded weird off of Curly’s tongue. Strange and foreign enough to snap him out of shock.

                “What’s going on Curly?”

“It’s Charlie. Dr. Charles Eppes though I’m probably about as unrecognizable as you are these days.”

“Trish Summers.” Lady introduced herself.

“Cecile Rowan.” He locked eyes with Monroe long enough for a bit longer than the others.

“And you’re Dr. Spencer Reid.” She continued not looking away either.

                Spencer still didn’t know why they were all there or almost all. It was starting to agitate him and Charlie noticed this.

                “Someone burned us. Someone with all our identities

                “Burned us how? Where are the others?” Spencer crossed his arms and stood a little straighter, his tone reflecting a role he hadn’t had in over 8 years.

                “They’re gone Sherlock, we’re the only ones left.” Lady spoke from his side turning in to face them both.  Monroe finally stood as well nodding in confirmation.

                Charlie started pacing again. Spencer brought his hands up to scrub at his face until a hand came up to rest on his shoulder. He turned around to face- “Morgan this is”-

Before he could offer an explanation to his confused friends a steely and familiar figure exited Hotch’s office followed swiftly by the unit chief himself.

                “ Agent Mathews is here on behalf of the CIA. They want our help on a serial case.”

                “What does the CIA have to do with a serial murder case?”  Rossi inquired.

                “We’ll review that information once we get to the base. It’s of primary interest that we get the potential victims to safety immediately.

                “Op 7 the director wants to meet with you as soon as we arrive.” Agent Mathews addressed Spencer.

                “Agent Reid.” Spencer corrected following behind him, the rest following into step.

                “Not for this assignment.”

If he looked back he would have seen the confused expressions of his BAU family turn to a mix of shock, curiosity, and bitter acceptance. They were used to government hush and would wait for the right time to question him.

 

                “ Wait! I’m ready to go!” Penelope rushed into the elevator struggling slightly with her suitcase.

                “Garcia we need you here for this one.”

                “It’s best she comes along.” Agent Mathews cut in.

                “The director has requested the presence of your entire team.”

 

                As soon as they were in the air Penelope attempted to ease into questions.

                “So where are we going exactly?”

                “Elementary my dear Garcia.” Reid couldn’t resist. His implied former classmates groaned in unison. Yet Charlie couldn’t hold back a smile.

                “How long have you been waiting to use that horrible pun?”

                “About 8 years.”

Trish smiled and patted his arm. “Well now that our covers are officially blown we can talk about those eight years. I know Charlie’s dying to share something, look at him, practically screams ‘there’s a bombshell in my life.’”

                “Knock on wood!” The others chorused already slipping into old inside jokes. They broke out it laughter when they realized what had just happened.

                “As a matter of fact,” Charlie tamped down his chuckles. “I’m Engaged.”

Congratulations came from all around.

The remaining profilers watched from what felt like the sidelines. They couldn’t really feel left out as they were too busy analyzing the interactions going on in front of them. While Spencer and his cohorts got caught up on each other’s lives. The BAU team tried to piece it all together.

 

                “Sometimes it almost doesn’t feel real.” Cecile had been talking about the family she’s hoping to expand soon.

                “Normal life?” Spencer raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, head falling to the side.

                “no that’s the realist thing I’ve ever experienced.” She waved her left hand to flash her wedding band.

                “I meant this. Us. No one to talk about it with. Just going on with my life. It was like stepping into another world where this one didn’t exist.”

                “Sometimes it felt like something I made up.” Charlie picked up to hums of agreement.

                “Well I never had any doubts. I mean not even I’m capable of conjuring up something as fantastic as those curls.”  Spencer smirked breaking the melancholy. He nodded at Charlies head but promptly has to duck the pen sent flying his way.

                 “Oh you want to talk about curls Fabio?”

                “I’ll admit to missing both these curly mops. Though Sherlock could use a haircut.”

Spencer huffed indignantly and scooted away from gripping at his fringe in protest.  Cecile giggled and suddenly they were 19 again in their dorm rooms and laughing like children.

                “Settle down children, we’re here.” Cecile announced.

Sure enough the captain announced the dissent and they buckled in.

                “Playground rules.” Spencer made eye contact with each and they all nodded in agreement.

 

                Once they’d all exited the jet Spencer turned to his BAU team. “Welcome to the Jungle Gym.”

                “Why’s it called the Jungle Gym?” JJ was the first to grab the opportunity to ask questions.

                 Colonel Mathews answered “that nickname is the one that stuck with recruits. We prefer base Tayler.”

                “Okay why Taylor?” Garcia asked this time.

                “Penelope Garcia right?”              

                “Yes sir.”

                “I believe you’ll be a fan of the answer. If everyone would follow me inside. Someone will handle your luggage.” They didn’t need to ask if their go bags would be searched.

 

                They left the airstrip and carried on down the steps to the main entrance. After the security checks Spencer told them he’d meet back up with them in a few and left with a nod to the Colonel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is incredibly long awaited and I do apologize. i could give you the long winded explanation but I'll keep it brief and tell you I was sick and then finals happened and then I was sick again. I won't promise to always update on time for here on out but I have refined my writing schedule and the timeline for this story. Its all plotted out prewrite and all so all long as the characters stick to plan. Please leave a review I'd love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer returned trailing behind the director, an ID badge now pinned to his cardigan.

“I’m agent Hawkins the director of this facility.” He shook hands with Hotch before taking a seat at the head of the conference table.

 

“What kind of facility is this exactly?” Hotch implored tilting his head slightly to maintain eye contact, taking a seat as well. the others following suit

 

“This Facility was established by the CIA, with the goal of building a team made up of this countries brightest young minds. Spencer Reid, Cecile Rowan, Charles Eppes, and Trish Summers were all members of that team. Recruited at the age of 18, by the time they were 20 they were a successful team. A year later the team was disbanded. It was a team of 6 but we have reason to believe the other two have been picked off.”

 

 “Time between victims?”

“Louis Mavert was shot execution style on livestream 1 week ago in Seattle. Devin Walters went missing two days later from his home in San Francisco, Califonia. Myra, play the film.”

The director addressed a woman none of them had noticed standing by the projection screen. She wore black slacks nondescript slacks. Her short sleeved dress short buttoned to the top clung gently to her average frame. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. Eyes barely flickered over her before their attention moved to the snuff film playing on the screen.

                It started off zoomed in to a stony visage. One that to an untrained eye appeared defiant. But to the trained eyes of profilers and of four people who’d spent two years in close quarters with the man on the screen his fear was all to visible.

“State your names.”

“Louis Mavert.” Spencer’s eyes narrowed. Not at the name but at the blood that dribbled from his old friend’s mouth as he spoke. If the blends of purple and green, the uneven pupils, the 3-day old crooked nose, and the deep rasp of his voice was anything to go by, Louis was already on the brink of death when this video was shot.

“He held out as long as he could.” He knew what Morgan was trying to convey without saying. He was thankful for it even as such a small comfort, even though Pinky, Louis would never hear the pride from his own lips.

“All of them.” The mechanical voice crackled again.

“Operative 9 aka Pinky, good enough you son of a b-.“

Any pride they felt at his button pushing was ripped away with the force of the blow delivered to the back of his head. Spencer watched as the butt of a gun moved back from view followed by Louis head struggling to rise back up. The camera pulled back. They then had a full view of his bound body in a chair. The only light in the room came from a lamp on a side table. A couch could just be made out in the corner, pictures adorned the wall behind it. Family photos. He was killed in his own home.

His head lulled high enough to see his eyes trying to roll back in his head. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the gaping wound in Pinks lower torso. With the amount of blood flow, it couldn’t have been more than an hour or two. Combined with the head wound he’d pass out soon. Or at least an average person would. People might have thought him the weakest link. Even his nickname would suggest he was no more than a lackey for Brain. Always following after him. But he was part of the team for a reason. There was a fire in him few got to see until it was too late. Combined with his intelligence he was far stronger than others gave him credit for. Which is why he was still holding onto consciousness when the gun came up once more. This time the muzzle. And then blood.

They didn’t even have time to flinch before the voice was speaking again.

“The man I just killed is just one member of a C.I.A black ops team. I’m making an offer for anyone willing to bring me the bodies of the rest. Cecile Rowan, Charles Eppes, Trish Summers, Devin Walters, Spencer Reid. 2 million for each woman and 3 million for each man. Thes-

The screen froze and attention flashed back to the women with the remote before moving back to the director.

“They go on to reveal sensitive information. Assignments they’ve taken on. Whomever this is they have a great deal of intel and we believe their aiming for criminals with a vendetta against this team.”

Hotch, finally back in his element sense being called away from the team mid-case, took the lead from there.

“We’ll need to establish a timeline between when Mavert went missing and the time of he was killed. They spent time torturing him, and some of those bruises were at least a day old. The UNSUB would have left right after the livestream. Morgan and Rossi will go to the home. Garcia, I’ll need you to crosscheck ingoing and outgoing flights that fit the timeline with a suspect list.”

“What’s the suspect list?” The breathy speech giving away just how unsettled she was by what she’d just seen.

Hotch turned to the director already having determined the most diplomatic way of asking what they were all thinking.

“We’ll need a list of criminals this team put away, and anyone else who might have a grudge with this section of the CIA.”

“We need to know who’s been fired lately.” Hotch turned to give Reid a look but Charlies poorly concealed snort derailed his train of thought.

Though there was humor in his fond wistful expression, the glassy sheen of swallowed tears over his eyes conflicted with any small thread of happiness.

Regaining his composure Hotch turned to Prentiss. “You and I will go to Devin Walters last known location. JJ, stay with Reid and work on the geographical profile.”

“I’d prefer if Ms. Garcia, worked with Agent Reid he’s the most familiar with archives and Taylor’s system.”

Spencer’s eyes lit up for the first time sense walking into the bullpen hours ago, into this mess.

“Taylor’s still here?”

The BAU members looked on with confusion as the other team shook their heads with varying degrees of amusement.

“Curly can more than handle the geographical profile. JJ this is Dr. Eppes.”

While JJ and Charlie, the others broke away to prepare. Spencer rose from his seat only to collide with Myra. Coffee spilled all down his shirt and she jolted back with a rush of apologies.

“It’s fine, it’s alright um, Garcia I’ll have to meet you there.”

“I’m soo-

“Rowan would you mind escorting Ms. Garcia to the lab.”

Trish and Spencer turned to each other with alarm but before either of them could object Cecile had already agreed and was leading Garcia towards an elevator. Spencer sighed in acceptance and excused himself to go change his shirt.

 

 

He could hear Garcia’s excited chatter before he was even stood in front of the door. He did not even make eye contact with Cecile before addressing Garcia.

“I see you’ve met Taylor.”

“Yes! He’s amazing you should ask the Hotchier Hotch if we can keep him.”

Spencer laughed “He’d never fit in your office.”

“But we belong together. I’ll make room.” She turned starry eyes to the array of monitors connected to the super computer that took up half the space in the room.

Spencer laughed and walked over to boot it up. “You haven’t seen the best part.”

Taking up a seat he spent many nights propped up in he leaned forward with a grin and said “wakeup Taylor”

“Good afternoon Sherlock, how can I assist you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to meet a fellow engineering student who isn't for some reason or another technophobic I've always attributed Reid's to the Engineering degrees that are almost never utilized in the show. Basically e's super tecnophobic so I gave him a super reason. Oi don't mind the bad puns midterms week and I've got programming brain.


	4. Identity Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* hi  
> i still can't get rid of that extra note at the end . Can someone help me?

“The mere mention of vocal recognition for a password makes me want to cringe. But I’ll get over it he’s pretty amazing.” Garcia chatted as she tapped away familiarizing herself with the system.

 

“He was ahead of his time at one point you know.” Spencer defended somewhat wistful.

 

“I think I understand you a bit more now boy wonder.”

 

They both heard the whispered “that makes one of us” from the back of the room but before Penelope could address it Reid immediately changed the subject.

 

As Spencer tried to goad Garcia into a debate over the rising technology age, Cecile cut him off. She spoke louder this time putting an abrupt end to his spiel over the dark side of the digital time.

 

“Is this really how we’re going to play it? Just not speak to each other.”

 

“No I just thought it would be better if we talked through our…. issues privately before we start.” He spoke as he stood and moved toward her. Garcia doing her best to look politely busy though she was paying close attention.

 

“So you were waiting for the right time?” There was venom behind those words, a blow only the two of them could see made contact with Spencer’s face. Suddenly he was hearing those words coming from his own lips, directed at a barely 20 years old Cecile. He saw tears strain behind her eyes before the image wavered and he was back in the present facing an older and hardened Cecile.

 

He felt a wave of remorse but she had blind sighted him and the anger he was feeling overcame apology for the moment.

“I was not the only one at fault, we were both young and stupid.”

“From where I’m standing you still are.”

Thankfully Trish having predicted putting those two together was a recipe for disaster had excused herself moments ago to check on them. She showed up just before Reid could lash back.

“Hey! What happened to playground rules? Get it together and step back until you can handle it like adults.”

She glared between the two of them daring them to challenge her. Trish had been the mediator for a lot of the spats in their merry band of misfits in the past. Now was no different as they found themselves backing down to the tone in her voice.

 

Reid waited a moment after Cecile left before heading the opposite direction. He needed a moment to breathe.

“Sorry the last thing we need is those two biting each other’s heads off. They’ll get it together eventually.” She apologized to Garcia, looking for all the world embarrassed by her former colleague’s behavior.

“I haven’t seen Spencer angry like that in a while it’s just not like him. Should I be worried about defending his honor… or hers?”

Trish heard what she was really asking and sighed.

“I don’t really know the whole story. What I do know is really between them. I can tell you that they both made mistakes. We were all young and trying to figure ourselves out. Finding yourself can be a selfish act, people get hurt even when you don’t mean to.

 

“I’m going to go find him and send him back in here.”

 Garcia nodded and turned back to the computer but not before thanking Trish. From the moment the team came back from the last case it felt like a chasm had suddenly opened up between them and Spencer. And they were all straining to keep up with what was going on the other side. Trish had made it a little smaller and hopefully when Spencer was ready he’d close it all together.

 

“They’re worried about you; they don’t know how to offer any help outside of what they’re doing which is just making them worry more.”

 

Trish’s voice sounded from the open doorway reaching him where he laid out on the old sparring mats on the floor of the training gym. It’s funny the way places that once brought so much frustration can suddenly become a place of solace. The profiler in him whispered about comfort in familiarity.

 

“You would make a pretty good profiler.”

 “Nah I’m just in the same boat as you right now.”

“What boat is that?”

“The one where we’re still living with two people inside of us. Out there we could pretend the part of us that got on the plane out of here doesn’t exist outside our heads. Now we’re here and two parts are at war. All the unfinished business is coming to the surface whether we like it or not.”

“You’re not just talking about the people out to kill us are you?” He turned his head towards where she had lain beside him.

“No I’m not. We all made mistakes back then. What you did was wrong, but so was she it’s not all black and white but it _is_ fixable.”

“How?”

“Well obviously the opposite of what you did back then or a couple of hours ago for that matter.”

He snorted and nudged her with his shoulder. “I’m serious!”

“Look 19-year-old Spencer might not know what to do but profiler Spencer does. Listen to him. Now go back to your hacker friend.”

 

He started to leave but stopped half way to ask something that had been nagging at him since the plane ride there.

 

“Speaking of profiling I noticed something about you earlier. Two things actually. You haven’t told him yet have you?”

This time it was her who turned her head away. Drawing her knees up from where she’d stretched them out in front of her when she sat up.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, you’re not the only one trying to reconcile two people in you.”

Sensing the end of the conversation he nodded.

He left with “I’m starting to think Curly’s the only sane one left of us.”

 She chortled before flopping back on the mat.

 

 

When he returned to the computer room Garcia was deep into work.

“Hey um I’m sorry for leaving like that I just really needed a minute to breathe.”

 

Garcia, ever understanding just smiled sadly at him and pulled out the chair beside her.

“it’s okay it’s been a long day.”

 

“Yeah it has. You’re probably wondering what all that was about.”

 

He turned his seat to face her.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you.”

 

“I do. Especially after we tossed our skeletons out of the closet right in front of you. Besides I…. I need to talk about it. I need to stop carrying another person around with me.”

Penelope shot him a weird look. “What?”

 

Spencer laughed remembering his brand of weird doesn’t quite mesh with hers.

“Never mind just um what do you want to know?”

Garcia’s mind sifted through the millions of questions in her head at the moment.

 

“Were you and Cecile together.”

_She couldn’t pick an easy one._

 

“Well yes and no it’s kind of complicated. I should start from the beginning. And we should work while we talk.”

“Already typing tell me all about your covert love affair.”

“I was never in love with Cecile Rowan.” His words were sad and remorseful. “Attracted and entranced, but never in love, that was part of the problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats nervously *climbs into tower* sooooo..


	5. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update on Fridays. I write mondays-wed and type thursday\friday. This chapters an exception because it decided to be a bit longer than usual. Enjoy. Let me know if you see errors. Edited from my tablet so the formatting is well yeah.....

“Monroe was the first person on the team I met.”  
“Ooh was it love at first sight?” He gave her a look.  
“Right. Not a love story. Continue.”  
As he obliged he found himself drifting back to that first day.

_Flight 217 is now boarding. Flight 217 is now boarding. Spencer picked up his carry-on and stood, not bothering to wait for his section to be called. He was not an unaccompanied minor anymore and had spent enough time traveling for school that he knew it didn’t really matter as long as he went to his own seat. He boarded right along with first class. Anything to avoid being caught in the mosh of travelers._  
_He eased his bag in the overhead minus a couple books and his Walkman. Practice makes perfect._

  
_Spencer sighed as he sat down in his aisle seat. Not at all thrilled to find himself in the traffic zone to be jostled by the others when they came in and out. Standing was easy enough during boarding but he’d learned over the years that most people don’t have the patience for you to get up and out before they squeeze out midflight. ‘At least it’s only a 3-hour flight.’_  
_His worry turned out to be for naught. His neighbor in the window seat asked if he wouldn’t mind switching seats. The flight itself drifted by to the sounds of Bach and Pachelbel. The music allowing his consciousness to drift out of his brain for a while and cruise along crescendos and melodies. It gave him room in his mind to think. By the time the plane landed he was centered enough to be much less nervous about meeting the team he’d be spending the next however many years with. As soon as the seatbelt light flashed off he reflexively stood, but then thought better of it. Another thing he’d learned from past excursions was that it’s best to wait for most of the passengers to clear out first. Else he’d just end up being squished in the long line waiting for the one person with the overstuffed carry-on jammed overhead._

  
_Finally making it off the plane and to baggage claim he waited for his suitcase to make it’s round. After snagging it off the conveyer belt he made his way towards the exit. Through all the people shoving and standing on their toes to try and find each other. In times like these he was grateful for his tall frame._  
_In his peripheral he caught sight of a “Spen.” He turned abruptly in that direction taking one step before stepping back with a sigh. The black letters spelled out “Tyler Spemlen.”_

  
_He turned back again his heart picked up when he saw the plain white sign reading “Reid.” Deep breath “Courage is not the absence of fear, but-.”_

  
_“But rather the judgement that something is more important.” Before he could take a step a second person stepped up beside him drawing his attention. The first thing to draw his attention were his eyes. As an avid reader he’d mischief and guile attributed to eyes in books. Seen actors in movies attempt them countless times. This was the first time he’d seen the genuine artifact. His eyes leaked with secrets and playfulness They told everything and nothing at all. So caught up in the surprise it took him a moment to realize he was staring eye to eye._  
_A moment later he noticed the hand being held out for him to shake._  
_“Call me Sly, I’ll be your mentor for the first couple of months of this program.”_

  
_Spencer nodded mind finally catching up to the situation._  
_“You work for the program, My names Spencer.”_  
_“Ah Ah Ah no real names, you are now op 7 give it awhile and we’ll get you a better code name.” Without even realizing it they’d followed the chauffer out to th car._  
_“Code name seem a little much for...”_  
_“The geek squad?”_

_He whinced._

_“What else would you call it?”_  
_“The league of international intelligent intelligence?”_  
_Sly opened the door and gestured for him to climb in. Ooh magnificent naming Watson."_

  
_Spencer stuck his head back out the car. “Watson?”_  
_Sly shooed him over so he could climb in as well._

  
_“Stating the obvious and coming up with awesome names. Watson.”_  
_Immediately latching onto a topic of interest he started in._  
_“You know deductive reasoning is really just another name for_

_profiling. In fact David Rossi of the BAU said in one of his books that-.”_  
_“Never mind not Watson, Sherlock, definitely Sherlock.”_

  
_“Isn’t that a bit cheesy for a codename?”_

 

  
_“What? You think ‘Sly’ isn’t? They’re supposed to be cheesy.”_

  
_When the car finally made it out of the winding roads surrounding the airport Spencer took the time to take in the rest of his mentor._  
_His hair was coifed and chestnut. His shirt neatly tucked, tie perfectly straight and weaved beneath his coat which reset just below his waistline. Black suit and blue shoes to match his speckle checked tie._

  
_‘He could have been a model’ he thought to himself._  
_‘One would have to be blind not to notice him in a crowd so why the CIA? It’s the eyes.’_

  
_Unassuming and promising. Eyes that could draw a person in and make them tell all their secrets, and those of everyone they knew._

  
_“It suits you.”_

  
_Sly’s eyebrows shot up._

  
_“I-I just mean.” Spencer tried, stuttering, to rack his brain for something to save him from word vomit._

  
_“Do you feel yours doesn’t?”_

  
_Spencer blinked. He’d expected something more affronted in way of response._

  
_“People go on and on about how hubris is dangerous. It is true that arrogance will get you in trouble, but the line between confidence and hubris is much thicker than most tend to think. Where you’re going confidence is necessary.”_

  
_Later he would ponder more on that statement, however, at the moment he was caught on the fact that…_

  
_“You meant it a s a compliment?”_

  
_“You thought it an insult to be compared to a character based on brilliance?”_

  
_“I thought it an insult you’d compare me to someone with psychopathic tendencies.”_

  
_“Sorry. It was based on intelligence and observational skills. The way you assessed me from the moment we met. And of course your eidetic memory. You don’t really give off the vibes of a psycho.”_

  
_Spencer’s brow crinkled above eyes shadowed with confusion. His lips pursed as he debated asking the question on his mind. Releasing his bottom lip from his teeth holding back his quandary he gave in to his curiosity._

  
_“What kind of vibes do I give off?”_

  
_‘The kind that make people wonder.”_  
_“wonder what?”_

  
_“Everything. What kind of secrets does Sherlock have and where does he keep them hidden?”_

  
_It wasn’t said like a question. It was a statement that said “I know the answer to both those questions.”_

  
_And then right there, Spencer realized he’d missed something in his first assessment. Right there in Sly’s eyes lurked danger._

  
_“There it is. This is the Jungle Gym. When we get in there you’ll be playing by the director’s rules, but as your mentor you also answer to me. You follow my rules. I was you once upon a time, never forget that. All the shit you’re going to complain about. I’ve already been there, done that and got the t-shirt. I am not your babysitter. You wake up when I say so, I don’t care what time you went to bed. Don’t fall behind.”_

  
_Spencer sped up his steps rolling his suitcase along. Something else he was learning about Sly. He had a way of distracting you so much you hardly noticed you’d moved, ignoring where you’d been._  
_‘Yet another trait that makes him dangerous’ Spencer noted. A fast talker and it’s probably gotten him out of trouble all his life. He could get someone to follow him to hades and never notice until it was too late._

  
_“Siren.”_

  
_‘What?” His mentor’s steps faltered, the hardened tone that had given Spencer whiplash moments ago dropped._

  
_“They should have called you siren.”_

  
_Spencer kept walking, missing the amused look aimed at his back._

  
“Pause for a moment while I retract my earlier statement.” Spencer smirked and rolled his eyes neither confirming nor denying what Garcia was alluding to.

  
“Can I continue now?”

  
“Proceed.” She even took the time to remove her hand from the keyboard and wave her hand in front of her.

  
_Sly held the door open and made an after you motion, but didn’t proceed him into the room. It was a simple meeting room. Hard oak chairs and long rounded table. He took as seat toward the middle, folded his hands together and waited. After a moment the door swung open once more. In walked the women who would make him question everything he knew about love._

  
_From afar her hair seemed a dull shade of black but as she drew near the light reflected off it revealing a rich dark brown. Her eyes a similar dark shade. She was of pale complexion. Not ghost white, but far from the tanned bodies he was used to growing up in Vegas and attending uni in California._

  
_She pulled out the chair next to him and greeted him before taking a seat. She held out her hand to introduce herself as “op 8.” ‘No codename yet.’ He took it, intending to introduce himself as “op7” ,but what came out instead was “Sherlock.” Her eyes widened in surprise._  
_“Your mentor gave you a codename already? I was told it takes a bit of time. He said that he didn’t get his until after his first assignment.”_  
_Spencer didn’t know how to feel about that. Not particularly thrilled to already be the odd one out. But his anxiety quickly dissipated once the rest of the team arrived. He found that two other members had already been dubbed “Curly” and “Lady”._

  
_“We’ve isolated all possible subjects from each group. I think we should call it a night. We need rest and all possible victims are here and safe. I know you don’t get much more sleep than we do during cases and that last one…”_

  
He trailed off trading a knowing look with Garcia while he logged out.  
Spencer took the time to walk her to her room before wishing her goodnight and making his way to his own. It wasn’t the same room he’d stayed in as a recruit. No those quarters were another floor down. It lacked the communal bathroom with low water pressure. Instead he had an ensuite. The bed was only slightly softer. Still quite hard but in a way that said it had hardly been slept in rather than cheap and bought in bulk. And yet as he settled in for the night there was a certain familiarity to the air he breathed in. The sounds of the facility at night echoed with memories. After failing to make the pillow more tolerable, he gave in and drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is on hold indefinitely. The explanation as to why can be read below. I haven't stopped writing there will be many more fics in the future but this is one I likely won't be continuing.

I've been holding off on writing this because I honestly wasn't quite sure how to start. I started writing this story and the glee story before I was in a traumatic accident. Even chapters posted after were written pre-accident because for awhile I was trying to convince myself that I could pick up where I left off but I can't.  The short version is I'm not the person I was when I wrote these two. Maybe at some point I'll start from scratch and rewrite them but I won't make any promises there. I am still writing in the misadventures of pen squared series and I'm also working on another story that I'm nearly done with (just about 3 more chapters to go). I'm really sorry to anyone who's been waiting for these to be continued and hope you'll continue to read my fics in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really short but there's a really good reason for that. I did write this chapter 3 times as long, but because of the way it progresses it was best to split it without it being too awkward. Hopefully I succeeded? Constructive criticism welcome. I'll update again tomorow night or later this week. I'm the new kid on the block (kind of) so I don't have a Beta reader yet so if you see a mistake please let me know.


End file.
